Unimaginable
by Luckynlove
Summary: Ash has made some hard decisions in the past, but none of them came close to the unimaginable. Most importantly, he never had to face one that involved his father.
1. General POV

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokèmon.

A/N: It's been a while since I've written! Plus, this is my first Pokèmon fanfic. This story is actually sort of (very loosely) based on a true story. I literally woke up with this story idea popped in my head! I hope you enjoy it! Oh, and a little FYI, I tried to put a little of everyone in here from all seasons!

* * *

Chapter 1: General POV

"Wow, Ash, eight consecutive trainer battle wins!" Brock cheered. **(A/N: Grammar anyone?)**

"Pika!!" Pikachu cheered.

"Yeah! My pokèmon put up a great fight!" Ash agreed, petting his pokèmon. When they headed to the pokèmon center, Brock immediately scavenged the place for a specific nurse.

"I wish I had that kind of luck for my contests!" Dawn said.

"At this rate, I'll beat the Sinnoh League with no problem!" Ash anticipated. Just then, Nurse Joy stepped out from the depth of the center and into the lobby.

"Nurse Joy!" Brock squealed, running towards the nurse and grabbing her hands. "My soul has been so empty without you. What do you say we take a walk down the shore?" He said in his romantic voice. Before Croagunk could snap him out of the love sick trance with a poison jab, the phone rang.

"Excuse me. I have to answer this." Nurse Joy said, shaking of Brock's hands. "Pokèmon Center." She answered. "Um, one moment please." She took the phone away from her ear and covered it with her free hand. "Is there an Ash Ketchum here? Ash Ketchum?"

"Um, yes. That's me." Ash stated with slight curiosity.

"Phone for you." She handed him the phone.

When he looked the screen to see who it was, he saw his mom, but she didn't look like her normal, happy self. Ash thought that if he tells her of his victory, she might cheer up! "Hey, Mom! Guess what! I won eight trainer battles in a row!"

"That's nice honey, but I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"It's something important I need to tell you …_alone_."

"Oh." He looked up at Brock and Dawn who were standing next to him, thinking they will take the hint.

"Come on, Dawn, let's go do something over there." Brock said, pointing to the opposite direction.

"Oh, of course! Don't mind us! We're on our way out." Dawn said.

"Take Pikachu, too." Pikachu hopped off of his shoulder and onto Dawn's

"Pika!"

"We'll be back!" Dawn said as they all exited the Pokèmon Center all together.

"What is it, Mom?" He asked when they were finally alone.

"It's about your father."

"My…father?" All this time, Ash has never met his father. The only thing he knew about him was that he went on a pokèmon journey. Just that. He didn't know when or why; just the fact that he went. "What about him?"

"Well, he went on a pokèmon journey a while back, you know." She took a deep breath and her face sunk. "He's been gone for a while now." Ash just blinked, waiting for her to continue. "Ash, your father… Your father just died."

* * *

That's Chapter one! Don't you just love cliffhangers?! Feel free to review, add as favorites, or whatever! Anyone can review. Anyone! Oh, and if you're confused, just keep reading.


	2. Ash's POV

Disclaimer: I still don't own Pokèmon

A/N: Here's chapter 2! It's set on Ash's POV just so you know. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Ash, I'm sorry. It hurts me, too." Mom said, holding back a few tears.

"No, I'm not hurt." Not about that situation, anyway. I'm only hurt at the fact _she_ was hurt. I was going to say that but she interrupted me.

"What? You're not?"

"No." I sighed. "If I had known him like you have, I probably would've felt the way you do. But I don't.

"Ash Ketchum! Do you know what you're saying?!" Mom asked furiously. "He was the man who helped give you life!"

I had to really think of what I was saying and who I was talking to. My mom lost the only one she really loved and I'm basically putting her down. That's not like me. "I'm sorry I said that, Mom. But hey! I'm here for you! You can call me whenever you like!"

"That's another thing I wanted to tell you." I looked up and into her eyes.

"Yeah? What is it?" I asked concerned.

"I want you to come home." I didn't fully understand what she meant by that. I'm just going to assume she means just for the funeral.

"Okay! I can come home for the funeral. I can always use a break from my journey."

"No, Ash. That's not what I mean."

What else could she mean? "You mean you want me to stay for a little while after the funeral, too?"

"No."

"I don't understand."

Mom chuckled a little. "I thought you wouldn't." Then she got serious. "I mean that I want you to stop what you're doing, return all of your pokèmon to Professor Oak, and live at home with me again."

"What?!"

"I mean that I want to stop this journey while you're ahead."

"What?!"

"I mean that…"

"I know what you mean, but, Mom, I can't. Don't you know how far I've come?"

"I know, honey, but I don't know what you're getting into." I can't let this happen! I have to somehow convince her that I can stay.

"But, Mom, I can call you whenever I hit a pokèmon center! That way you won't worry too much!" I said.

"That doesn't mean that you'll be one hundred percent safe between centers, Ash." She had to one-up me!

"Well," Think, Ash, think! "I have two friends with me at all times! One of them is bigger than me, too!"

"Ash, I mean it. Do you need me to help you get home?"

"But, Mom…!"

"I don't want to hear it. Pack your things and come home."

I sighed. "Now?"

"Yes, now."

"Well, can I say goodbye to my friends first?"

"As long as it's on your way home. There's a ship scheduled to be there tomorrow." She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry to be hard on you, Ash, but I worry for your safety."

"Okay. I'll call you later, Mom."

"Okay, sweetie, I love you!"

"I love you, too." I hung up the phone and took a deep breath.

How can this be happening? This was like a bad nightmare I had at the beginning of my journey, but the nightmare was worst. In it, there was a big and final competition for those who finished everything. It was held in a stadium at night. It held hundreds of thousands of people! The seats stretched upward as far as the eye can see! The floor was a basic pokèmon arena painted tan, red, and black. I was dressed the same way I did when I started my journey, not aging a bit. I had my Pikachu ready! The host stood on a huge platform behind the referee. There were TV cameras everywhere, pictures being taken left and right, microphones, newspaper reporters, and all sorts of mediums to publicity! Then, there was the battling. I was on fire! I defeated every opponent with no problem! I sailed to the finals! But then, before that final battle, the announcer guy got on his megaphone. "Ash Ketchum, you have a message from your mommy!"

I looked up in embarrassment at the guy. The guy gave the megaphone to Mom who then yelled into it. "Ash, sweetie, it's time to stop playing around with your friends and come home!"

"But, Mom, I came so far!"

"Ash, come on!" She said, waving at me to come over. "And did you change your underwear this morning?"

"Mom!" I shouted with even more embarrassment as the whole stadium laughed at me. "Not in front of the whole world, please!"

"Ash, it's time to come home! Mommy misses you!" The whole crowd started to boo at me and throw popcorn. It was humiliating! Then, I would gasp as I woke up. Remembering the nightmare, I gasped just now.

I opened the doors to the Pokèmon Center and saw Brock and Dawn sitting by a big tree that casted a wide shadow over them and the narrow passage way next to them that led to the Pokèmon Center. It was a pretty day. The sun was shining and it wasn't too hot or too cold. They looked happy with Pikachu and Piplup running around them. It's going to be hard to tell them what happened. The question is how do I tell them? Before I could say anything, Brock already noticed I was there. "Hey, Ash, everything okay?" He asked.

"Um, yeah."It was kind of obvious in my voice that I was lying. Dawn turned around and looked at me. She looked as if she saw right through me. Then Pikachu did the same.

"Pikapi?" He said, scurrying next to me.

"Well, no." I finally said. "My father died."

They all gasped at once. "Oh, Ash, I'm so sorry!" Dawn exclaimed. "Are you okay? Do you need someone to talk to?"

"No. That's not it." Well, they have to find out eventually. "Mom wants me to move back home."

"What?" Brock and Dawn asked sort of confused and more in shock.

"She wants me home for good, and now I only have one day left here."

"Why?" Brock asked.

"Well, now that Dad's dead, she's scared that I'll get hurt." I answered.

"Whoa. This can't be happening." Dawn said.

"Is there something we could do? Maybe I could talk to your mom." Brock suggested.

"Great idea, Brock! Go for it! Mom will definitely listen to you." Brock nodded and ran off. "Man, I can't believe this." I sighed as I kicked the dirt below me.

"Oh, Ash, I hate to see you this way." Dawn told me as I sat down next to her.

"You know, I feel that something's going to work out. You just have to remain positive, right, Pikachu?" I smiled at my buddy.

"Pikachu!" He smiled back.

I turned away so that he couldn't see my smile vanish. Then, I heard a few footsteps coming closer. "Surprise!" Three voices shouted. I looked up and there was Misty, May, and Gary.

They couldn't help but to notice our sad faces. "What's the matter?" May asked me.

"It must be a bad time." Gary told her.

I can't believe this is happening. My nightmare has sort of come to reality! There has to be some way to get Mom to keep me here. I can't just leave. Not now.

* * *

That ends that chapter! Tell me what you think and maybe suggestions to some characters that you would like to see. Just review! Anyone can!


	3. Gary's POV

Disclaimer: I still don't own Pokèmon.

A/N: Here's Chapter 3! Now it's Gary's POV! I hope you comment and maybe tell me other characters I could put in. I'm trying to put in as much people as I could. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"You what? She _what_?! Ash, your mom can't do that!" I shouted. "After all of the trouble you've gone through, your mom can't just take it all away! She just can't!"

"That's what I kept telling her." Ash said.

"What do you mean by that?" Misty asked. Oh, boy! You _do not_ want to get her started! "Ash, you can't give up on this!"

"Believe me; I'm not giving up on this." He reassured as he stood up from his spot all noble-like. "From what I learned about girls on my whole journey is that they like to play games."

"Oh, really? How do you know that? You're the most clueless guy I ever met!"

He sighed. "Well, Brock told me. The point is we have to play her game."

"Ash, we're talking about your mom; not a girl you met on the playground." May pointed out.

"Yeah, you're right. That'll never work." Ash plopped back down to a thinking position.

Then, Brock came out of the Pokèmon Center with a saddened expression written all over his face. "So, Ash, I talked to your mom."

"I'm guessing it didn't work." Ash said.

"Not only that." I saw everyone leaning in intently to hear more. "Nurse Joy has a boyfriend!" As if on cue, we all fell over exasperatedly on the grounds of his stupidity.

I decided to get back on the subject. Maybe I can take matters into my own hands. "What were her words exactly?" I asked. "Maybe you misinterpreted?"

"She said 'I want you to stop what you're doing, return all of your pokèmon to Professor Oak, and live at home with me again.'" He recited, mocking her with his voice.

"You can't really misinterpret that!" Dawn chirped.

"Well, I'll just have to talk to her." I started to stomp off but the sound of Brock's voice stopped me.

"But I already did that." He said. "There's no getting through to her. She's pretty stubborn."

I smirked, taking on the challenge. I knew Ms. K a long time. "Well, I'm doing it anyways."

* * *

So I did talk to his mom. That is one clever woman! She has this way of speaking that I could barely comprehend. It was like she was three or four steps ahead. Whatever I threw at her, she would throw something back harder and faster. I didn't even have a chance at dodging them! Think, Gary, think! I have to help my friend! But how? How?! I know! I could ask Grandpa to… No. I can't do that. He wouldn't agree to that. Or maybe I could… No. That won't work. To be truthful, I don't know how she could change her mind? She's stubborn. That's where Ash must have gotten it from.

I pondered this while sitting on a bench in the lobby. The pokèmon trainers whizzed by back and forth, knowing what to do next. If only… Then the answer came to me! I have the answer!! I HAVE THE ANSWER!! I ran back outside, passing the pokèmon and their trainers who all looked at me funny. They were all still outside, but this time, Ash was training his pokèmon with another guy. He looked about our age. It seemed like they knew each other seeing the determined looks in their eyes. "Who's that?" I asked Dawn.

"Oh, Gary, that's Paul, Ash's new rival."

"A new rival, huh? Well, that's Ash for you!" I kind of shrugged off the conversation by giving her a serious look. "So, I talked to Ash's Mom and…"

"You did?! What did she say?" She said loud enough for the others to hear and gather around me, including Ash. Darn.

"You talked to my mom?" Ash asked.

"Well, um…" I didn't want to tell Ash my idea. If I do, he'd somehow ruin it. "Yeah, I did, but I couldn't convince her. Sorry." I looked up at Paul who stood his ground at the battlefield then I looked back at Ash.

"Looks like I have to take matters in my own hands." Ash stomped off into the Pokèmon Center. Here we go again. At least he's gone.

"I talked to her," I continued. "But I have a new plan. I think it might be simple enough to work. I was thinking that since Ms. K doesn't want him to continue his journey because he's too irresponsible. All we have to do is make it look like Ash is responsible enough to take care of himself."

"But how?" May asked more towards herself.

"Well, it'll have to expose him in the middle of his actions…"

"Like a picture?" Dawn asked.

"Yes!" I answered, snapping my fingers in her direction. "_Exactly_ like a picture."

"And I know just the right person to take that picture." Misty said with her arms crossed and a smile on her face. What was she up to? Who was she talking about?

* * *

Who WAS Misty talking about? Find out in the next chapter! Sorry it took so long. A lot has happened in these last couple of weekends! Tell me what you think!


	4. Misty's POV

Disclaimer: I still don't own Pokèmon…

A/N: This is now Misty's POV! Sorry it took so long! I hope you enjoyed the story so far. Now, let's continue to chapter 4!

* * *

So Gary said that he needed to get a picture, huh? Well I know just the right guy! Our old friend: Snap! He takes nice pictures of wild pokèmon, so I figured that he could take a decent picture of Ash acting responsible. At least _I_ think so. "All we have to do is get him to do something responsible, but I don't see how. He's not the most responsible guy in the Pokèmon World." I told them.

"Well, what's something that's responsible?" May asked.

I thought it was a good question. Last time I seen him, Ash made careless mistakes all of the time. Then again, I was told that he changed since then. He probably knows more about pokèmon, and he probably has been through more adventures than the kind we went on. Maybe he _did_ grow to be more responsible. Yeah, right! Like he'd do that! Then again…, I looked over at Dawn who just stood there innocently. Her hands were clasped behind her back and the right toe of her boot was dug into the ground. I remembered that Dawn had first started her journey when she met Ash. Maybe he taught her a thing or two. Hey! Teaching is a sign of responsibility! "Well, I'm sure Ash has taught Dawn a few things, right?" I asked her.

"Yeah, he did actually." She replied a little embarrassed. "Why do you ask?"

"I was thinking. If we can get a picture of Ash teaching Dawn something pokèmon related, his mom will have to let him stay!" Is anyone getting what I'm saying?

"Good idea, Misty!" Gary cheered.

"Yeah, it'll work big time!" Brock exclaimed afterwards.

"Now, who's the guy you were talking about to take this picture?" Dawn asked.

"It's nice to see you again, Snap!" I greeted as none other than Todd Snap jumped off of Professor Rowan's jeep.

"It's nice to see you, too. Good thing I was already in the Sinnoh Region!" He replied with his camera in his hands and his backpack slung over his shoulder.

"What were you doing in the Sinnoh Region?" Brock asked.

"After a while of taking pictures of pokèmon in the Kanto Region, I decided to travel and take pictures of new pokèmon. What are you doing here?"

"Well, we're here with Ash. He's going to compete in the Sinnoh League."

"That's nice."

"We have a favor to ask you." I said, cutting to the chase.

"Sure what?"

After telling him about the situation that happened earlier, Snap agreed and started pulling out different lenses. "This looks like the right one." He said after he pulled out the lens. "Now, I just have to adjust the white balance and the ISO setting." Snap started pressing buttons. I wish I knew what he was talking about! By the looks on everyone else's faces, I don't think they knew either! "It's kind of cloudy outside. I better not use the fill flash." He pressed a few more buttons. "Now, let's see…" he looked around. Then, he spotted Dawn's Piplup who was sleeping by a tree. "Can I take a picture of your Piplup?" He asked Dawn.

"Oh, okay." Dawn answered. She took that deep breath to yell for him, but Snap stopped him.

"No, don't!" He whispered. "I only take pictures of pokèmon when they don't know I'm taking a picture."

"Well, you _are_ the master at photography. Go ahead."

"Did you forget? You're taking a picture of Ash." I told him.

"No, I'm just getting a few test shots in." he answered.

"And don't forget that Ash cannot find out that you're taking pictures of him." Gary added.

"That's right." Brock agreed.

"Don't worry! I'm a professional! Plus, I know a friend who works for _PokèPals Magazine_."

"Oh, I love that magazine! I have every edition!" May cheered.

"Once he gets on the cover with the top story, everything would just fall into place."

"How long does it take to make millions of copies of this magazine?" Dawn asked. "I thought it would take days."

"If we're talking about the paper copy, then yes, but it only takes a few clicks for it to be on the internet." Snap smiled. "Yep! Our Ash is going to be a star!" He pointed the camera towards Dawn. "Smile!" He snapped the photo of Dawn with her pearly whites. "It's a traditional portrait. As long as we have a real candid picture, it should look great. Now we just need an interview so she could put it in the magazine."

"Don't worry! We'll help you!" A voice called out of nowhere. We all looked around trying to find where it came from.

"Hello?" I called.

"Who's that?" Gary asked.

* * *

Just who is the person? Find out as soon as I can upload another chapter! Hopefully I could upload a little faster!


	5. James's POV

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokèmon…That's it…

A/N: Okay, are you ready for chapter 5? This is now in James's POV! How's that for a twist? Anyway, let's get started!

* * *

It seems as though one of the twerps are in trouble. I couldn't hear as well as I wanted since Jessie, Meowth, and I were eavesdropping from a bush five feet away. We've been crouching here for about fifteen minutes and we _still_ couldn't find any golden opportunities to snatch Pikachu. Come to think of it, where is that Pikachu? "Did you hear that?" Jessie asked me.

"Barely. I can barely hear a thing." I told her as disturbed as I was.

**(A/N: I couldn't type Meowth's accent so feel free to use your imaginations!)** "I heard that the head twerp is going home because of his mom. The nerve of that woman!"

"That can't be! That's not what I heard!" Jessie complained. "I heard from that lady that there's a sale at that clothes store down the block! I can't believe it. He can't quit his journey! That'll just put us out of business!"

She had a point. It seems like we exist only to catch this Pikachu. Once he's gone, there are so many things we could lose. We won't get to travel around, no more recognition, and we lose out on the hard experiences that combine us as a Team Rocket trio. "We have to do something about this. We can't let this sitting down!" I almost shouted.

"Shh!" hissed Jessie and Meowth.

"Sorry." I whispered back in embarrassment.

"James has a point. There has to be a way we can help without helping." Jessie began to think.

"Hey, listen! The rest of the twerps are coming to an agreement!" Meowth shushed us.

"If we can get a picture of Ash teaching Dawn something pokèmon related, his mom will have to let him stay!" We heard the Kanto Region Twerpette say. I think her name is Misty.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Jesse asked.

"Photographers!" Meowth and I cheered. Time for another costume change!

"Let's…"

"Now, who's the guy you were talking about to take this picture?" The Sinnoh Twerpette asked which completely trashed our plan! I believe her name is Dawn.

"Just great." I said. "Now what?"

"We continue to wait." Jessie answered. As if on cue, we all readjusted our crouching position to get ready for another fifteen minutes of continuous non-motion.

"As long as we have a real candid picture, it should look great." We heard one of the twerps say. I haven't heard his voice in a long time! "Now we just need an interview so she could put it in the magazine."

"Now, it's our time to shine!" Jesse told us. Then in the flick of the wrist, we had our business costumes over our Team Rocket uniform. It saves time to do it that way instead of taking off everything and putting on a whole bunch of stuff!

"Don't worry! We'll help you!" I shouted as we were un-stiffening our legs.

"Hello?" the Kanto Twerpette called.

"Who's that?" one of those dumb twerps asked.

We jumped out of the bushes and landed in front of them. "Why, hello there." I greeted.

"We heard that you need a reporter." Meowth said.

"Luckily, three of Sinnoh's most amazing reporters just happen to be standing in front of you." Jessie added.

"Who are you?" I couldn't believe it! It was Todd Snap! It's been a while since I've seen him standing there all dumbfounded and confused. Anyway, it's motto time!

**Jessie:** _To protect the world from devastation_

**Me:** _To unite all people within our nation_

**Jessie:** _A magazine as old as popularity_

**Me:** _…sent here to fulfill our destiny_

**Jessie:** _To denounce the evils of secrets and lies_

**Me:** _To extend our reach from the publicity in the skies_

**Jessie:** _Jess_

**Me:** _Jim_

**Meowth:** _Tim now that's a name!_

**Jessie:** _Putting the stars in their place_

**All:** _We're Team…Reporters_

**All:** _In your face!_

Like the motto? It was totally improvised as usual and we put a little bit of all of our mottos into this one big one. Team Rocket is smarter than these twerps give us credit for!

"Team Reporters?" (I think his name is) Gary asked in utter confusion.

"Yes. You said you needed reporters and we need a story." Jessie told them with her normal assertion and confidence. You have to love it! "So what's the story?"

Nobody said anything for a few seconds so I stepped up. "Well, I guess there's no story here. Jess, Tim, let's go."

"No wait! I have a headline!" Todd said. "Ash Ketchum Teaches Rookie Trainees!"

"But don't you remember that Ash can't see you?" (Her name has to be) Misty said.

"It's not that he can't _see_ you. It's actually that he can't _find out_ that you are taking the pictures." Gary said. "If Ash spots you, he'll know something's up."

"Right." Todd sighed.

"Hey, we can help you!" All three of us said.

"If you need a disguise, who better to ask for than us?" Meowth or Tim said.

"Wait a minute." Brock said. "Why would you guys have disguises?"

"Because." Jessie started. She hesitated at first but then she spoke. "Because… In order to be a good reporter, you have to have disguises. You wouldn't want someone to automatically see a reporter and draw a huge crowd! So that's why we disguise ourselves. It's a simple explanation don't you think?"

"Makes since." May commented.

"That's why we're business people." I chimed in. "Our story is that we're asking you twerps – I mean kids –which way they are holding a business meeting. As simple as that!" I hope they didn't suspect anything!

"So who are you going to disguise me as?" Todd asked.

"Um…, you could be our business partner!" We all suggested.

"Just put this on, and you'll be one of us." Meowth handed him a suit along with a wig and mustache.

"Oh, wow." Todd commented, studying the suit. Just put it on! "I'll be right back!"

* * *

Once he came back, we were ready to begin our operation. I began by running the plan through my mind as we always do. We're reporters getting a story of Ash Ketchum teaching rookie trainers, which is… Dawn. Then, we'll submit the story to _PokèPals Magazine _and then… Wait! Where do we steal Pikachu for the boss? "Jess, we have a slight problem." I told her. "Can I talk to you over there?" I pointed to behind the tree.

"This better be important." She hissed. "We'll be right back, everyone!"

Once we were behind the tree and away from everyone, I began to explain my query. "Do you realize that there isn't a 'steal Pikachu' part in this plan?"

"Yes, I noticed."

"Then, what are we going to do?"

"Let it go for now." Is she feeling okay?

"Let it go? We never just let it go!"

"No, but I had a thought. If we start going after Pikachu, we might just ruin things for Ash. If we do that, we lose a Pikachu, and we won't get our praise and promotion from the boss. Think about it, James. We have no choice but to be good to these twerps..." She took a deep breath followed by a sigh of anger. "…no matter how annoying they could be!"

"You're right. But this stinks!"

"Believe me. You're not the only one thinking it!"

"Um, Team Reporters?" Dawn called. "Is everything alright? We're getting ready to start."

"Oh, peachy!" we both exclaimed.

Here we go with this phony interview that will tear me to shreds on the inside. However, this phony interview is either going to make or break us.

"Here he comes!" May whispered. "Get ready!"

That's chapter 5! Get ready to see how the "interview" goes in the next chapter! Bet you can't guess whose POV it'll be in!


	6. Dawn's POV

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokèmon.

A/N: Here's Chapter 6! It's in Dawn's POV! For those who guessed right, way to go! I don't have a prize for you… Oh well, on with the story.

* * *

I'm a little nervous about this whole thing. Everyone except for Team Reporter, Todd, and me just stood here, waiting for Ash to come. However, Team Reporter and Todd were hiding behind a tree or bush or something. Once Ash gets here, I'm supposed to come up with something he could teach me, but I can't think of anything. What if he comes and I make us all look like idiots? What if we just stand there and nothing happens? Oh, boy. Here he comes. Think, Dawn! Think! Maybe Pachirisu can help! I threw out the pokèball and held the pokèmon in my arms. It's time to test my improv skills!

"Hey, Dawn!" Ash called as he walked towards me.

Oh, boy! Here he comes! I started running through the plan in my mind to calm me down. First, I get him to act responsible. Then, Team Reporters and Snap start taking his pictures and asking him questions. After that, he'll become an internet sensation, his mom will see that he's responsible, and Ash will get to stay. Hopefully, I wouldn't mess up too much, but there's no need to worry!

"Hey, Ash, can you help me with something?" Improv skills, don't fail me now!

"Sure! What is it?"

"It's my Pachirisu." I took a huge pause. I didn't know what to say! How embarrassing!

"What about your Pachirisu?" He asked, searching for any injuries.

I got it! "Um, I just wanted to show you Pachirisu's discharge attack." I stepped back a few feet as did he. "Okay, Pachirisu, use Discharge!"

"_Pachiiii!_" Sparks began to fly all over the place in a glittery blue fashion.

"You see, the problem is that I want this move to be as powerful as Pikachu's Thunderbolt. Do you have any advice?"

"Let's see." Ash looked at Pachirisu than at Pikachu. His eyes moved back and forth several times. I wonder what he's thinking about. "Hey, I have an idea!" I had one finger in the air in a knowing manner. Then, I heard Todd's camera snap a picture. Hopefully, Ash didn't hear a thing! "I remember that May used to do this all of the time. She would have a lot of little Frisbees that her pokèmon would use as a target. If Pachirisu has a known target, Discharge would be a lot more powerful."

"Oh, I see!" There went another camera snap. "I really learned something today!" Another camera snap went off. "So were you talking to your mom this whole time?"

"Even better! I was talking to Professor Oak! He said that he'll talk to her, but I bet I could fix this on my own." Or not.

"That's nice." There was an awkward silence, so I decided to talk louder. "Wow, Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, you sure know a lot about pokèmon! You are truly _responsible_, and any reporter can quote me on that!"

"Uh…okay…" Ash was so confused. He was even more confused when Team Reporters and Todd came out.

"Oh, so this is Ash Ketchum!" Jess said.

"Yeah, that's me."

"Now how many awards have you won?" Jim asked.

"There's just so many." He scratched the back of his head. "I couldn't count them all."

"Did you get that?" Jess whispered to Jim who was writing something down on a notepad.

"Um… What is this about?" Ash asked them. I'm guessing they didn't expect to be questioned seeing as they all jumped.

"Well, you see," Jess started. "We're from PokèPals Magazine, and we wanted to interview you for our top story!"

"Cool!"

"Yes, it is." Tim said. "Now, tell us. How long have you been interested in pokèmon?"

Ash thought about it for a second. "Well, ever since I could remember. I grew up living close to Professor Oak so I got to see the pokèmon there from time to time."

I figured that I wasn't needed for a while, so I sat under a tree. I hope this plan works out okay. Honestly, how can this plan backfire?

* * *

"She what?" We all shouted when we got the results back. It turns out that Todd's friend was able to work fast enough to get the story out there, but Ash's mom didn't care. He was still leaving and we couldn't do a thing about it.

"It was a good plan, guys." Ash told us. "But we're not going to give up!"

"Ash!" Brock called, running from the Pokèmon Center. "I just heard Officer Jenny talking to your mom. She said that she's on her way here right now!"

There were a series of "Oh no's" and "What are we going to do's" going around. I just stood in the back feeling guilty. What if this was my fault? What if I somehow messed things up?

"Why is everyone worried?" Ash chuckled. "Mom's just now getting on a boat and she's on her way, doesn't mean she's in Sinnoh now! It'll take her weeks to get here!"

"Well, not exactly." We all looked at Brock with obviously shocked expressions. "She's not getting on a boat."

"She's not?" We all asked.

"No. She's using Ash's Swellow. Professor Oak taught it the move Fly. She could be here any minute."

"Darn." Misty said under her breath.

"Hey! Let's look at the bright side!" Ash cheered.

"What bright side, Ashy-boy? The odds are stacked against us." Gary pointed out.

"That doesn't mean we can give up! That means we try harder."

"Well, you better think of something quick." May said.

"Why? We have time." Ash put his fist on his hips in a heroic/confident manner.

"Because you're mom is standing right behind you." We all looked behind Ash at who was indeed his mom and jumped. Hopefully, Ash has some kind of plan or he's going back to the Kanto Region.

* * *

There's Chapter 6! What do you think will happen next? What do you think about what just happened? Whose point of view do you think is next? Find out in the next chapter!


	7. Ash's POV again

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokèmon.

A/N: Okay, so here's another chapter. I don't have internet so I won't be distracted from typing this chapter! So here's another Ash's POV. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Hi, Mom! What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm here to take you home. Remember?" She reached over to grab my hand but I swiped it away. Hopefully, she won't ground me for that.

"Wait, Mom. Before you do anything, I…"

Before _I_ could do anything, there was an evil laughter loud enough to interrupt my thoughts. It was a familiar laugh, too. Who was it again?

_To protect the world from devastation_

_To unite all people within our nation_

_An evil as old as the galaxy_

…_sent here to fulfill our destiny_

_To denounce the evils of truth and love_

_To extend our reach from the stars above_

_Jesse_

_James_

_Meowth now dats a name!_

_Putting the do-gooders in their place_

_We're Team Rocket_

_In your face!_

"Team Rocket!" We all shouted (with the exception of Mom) together.

"Yes, it's us." Jessie stated.

"And we came to take your Pikachu once again!" James said.

"Pika?" Pikachu questioned in caution.

"Well, you can't have him!" I shouted back.

"And that's why we didn't ask for permission!" Meowth picked up two balls the size of a volleyball and chucked it towards us! One ball fell to the ground and exploded in our faces and the other hit the trees behind us, causing a bunch of wild Pokèmon to flee the area.

"Team Rocket's scaring the pokèmon!" Brock stated.

"Go! Monferno and Staraptor!" I sent out the pokèmon and they looked at me with determined looks. They were ready for anything. "Make sure the pokèmon are safe." They gave me a brief pokèmon salute and headed off.

"Go Buneary and Mamoswine!" Dawn called out her pokèmon. "Go help Monferno and Staraptor."

"Use Haze, Seviper!" Jessie called out her Seviper and it did what it was told, making us choke in the hazy smoke.

"What are you doing?" May asked. "Blasiken! Blaze Kick!" She tossed her pokèball, but Blasiken's attack missed, causing Team Rocket to capture it in a net with a big mechanical claw. "Oh no!"

"We're going to get all of your pokèmon whether you like it or not!" Jessie shouted.

"Come out, Umbreon!" Gary called, throwing his pokèball.

"We need you, Corsella!" Misty yelled, throwing her pokèball.

"Go!" They both shouted as the pokèmon preformed their attacks.

"Better luck next time!" James and Meowth said as they grabbed Corsella and Umbreon.

"Pikachu, use thunderbolt!" I commanded. "Someone needs to go make sure that the pokèmon are safe." I looked over and saw Mom scared and confused. "Mom, you stay with me."

"I'll go help the pokèmon." Brock volunteered.

"And I'll go with him." Todd said.

"_Pikachuuuu!_" Pikachu shouted his battle cry as a bolt of electricity almost hit Meowth, making him drop another bomb. This time, it almost hit my mom!

"Whoops." Meowth said, rubbing a paw behind his neck. "I guess that was the one bomb that got away!"

"Mom, look out!" I shouted before pushing her out of the way. I could honestly say that I felt like a hero! Although, we did hit the ground pretty hard. A few of my joints popped as I slowly rose from the ground. "Are you okay?"

Mom gave me this look of a mixture of shock and gratitude. "Yes, I'm fine." I bet she's surprised that I tackled her down. I guess it's because she never seen me tackle _anyone_ down.

"Come on, guys." Jessie said. "We need more pokèmon."

"That means more bombs, Meowth." James told him. "Come on. Let me throw a few."

"Fine, Jimmy, only because we're on the same team." Meowth gave some to James who threw them at our feet.

"Dance, twerps, dance!" Jessie anticipated as our feet were moving all over the place.

"Go, Buizel!" I sent out Buizel who looked at me with the same determined face as all of my other pokèmon. "We need to keep these bombs from hitting us. Use Water Gun."

"_Bui!_" Buizel shot a blast of water at all of the bombs coming our way. This should keep Mom from getting hurt.

"Piplup, use Whirlpool!" Dawn commanded. "Let's try to capture those bombs before the explode on us!"

"_Piplup!_" Piplup summoned a huge whirlpool. Dawn's plan worked!

"Pikachu, do it one more time!"

"_Pikachuuuu!_" He cried as the thunderbolt hit the target a.k.a. the huge Meowth hot air balloon.

"Way to go, Pikachu! You did it!"

"Pika!" He cheered as all of the pokèmon that were captured managed to get free.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" Team Rocket shouted as they headed off to parts unknown.

Once they were gone, Brock and Todd came back with all of the pokèmon. "They're safe!" Todd told us.

"Way to go, guys!" I congratulated. "Return!" All of my pokèmon (with the exception of Pikachu of course) returned to their pokèball.

"Return." Gary, Misty, May, and Dawn said as their pokèmon did the same.

"Well, that was sure something, right?" Mom said when she felt okay to talk again.

"Mom, I just wanted to say…"

"Ash, we'll talk about it after the funeral." She grabbed my hand.

"But, Mom, we could talk about it now!"

"No time! After that encounter with Team Rocket, we wasted a lot of time." She started pulling me away from all of my friends.

"Bye guys! I'll be back! I promise!" I shouted. I know I'll be back. I just hope it's soon!

* * *

That's chapter 7! Can you guess what happens next? I'll give you a hint. It's almost done.


	8. Conclusion

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokèmon.

A/N: Here it is. The epilogue. Sorry it took so long! Just for future references, this story is in the general point of view. And now, the dramatic conclusion of The Unimaginable.

* * *

All of Ash's friends were gathered at the Sinnoh Harbor for one last time. Most had to separate and continue with their journeys as others had to stay behind. After spending the day together for (what they think was) their final goodbye, the collectively chose to see each other off. "I can't believe it." Misty said. "I might never see any of you guys again."

"Yeah, Ash was the main reason we even met." Brock pointed out.

"I don't know how I'm going to go through with my contests." Dawn threw in her two cents. "Ash was my main source of inspiration and encouragement."

"Well, it's not like we can replace him." Gary stated. "The best we could do is move on. Ash's _father_ is the dead guy; not Ash. We'll see him again."

"You're right." Dawn agreed.

"Hey, guys, look!" May pointed towards the sky at a black spec. "What is that?"

"It looks like a bird." Todd commented.

"It looks like a plane." Brock said.

"No, it's…!" Misty squinted as the black spec came closer to view. "It's Ash Ketchum!"

"What?" Everyone shouted.

It was indeed Ash, flying on Swellow. "Hi guys!" He shouted once he was in earshot."

"Ash!" They all started crowding around him.

"I knew you'd be back, Ashy-boy!" Gary said as soon as Ash officially landed.

The small crowd of children surrounded him with a bunch of "I'm glad you're back's" and "Yay, you're here's" and caved in with a group hug.

"What happened?" Misty asked. "I thought we'd never see you again!"

"After the funeral," Ash began. "Mom told me how I did an awesome job helping to save the pokèmon, and she said that I showed enough responsibility and intelligence to stay!"

"That's great!" Dawn jumped for joy.

"Well, I can't argue with your mom." Misty stated. "You have grown to be really responsible."

"Thanks, Misty."

"So, Ash, what are you going to do now?" Gary asked.

"Well, I'll tell you one thing. I'm going to train for my next pokèmon gym battle!" Ash pumped a fist in the air.

"Yep." May commented. "That's Ash for you!"

Meanwhile, the three members of Team Rocket were sneaking into the depths of the forest. "Jess, we just did a nice thing." James said. "Does that mean we're good guys?"

"No, James, it doesn't. It means we're the best of the bad guys!" She answered.

"Explain, Jessie!" Meowth commanded.

"You see, bad bad guys would let their target roam free when the odds are stacked against them! We, on the contrary, are good bad guys because we actually did something about it!"

"So we're good bad guys for doing something good?" James asked.

"No, she's telling us that we're good bad guys because we did something good so we can do some more bad." Meowth some-what clarified.

"No, I mean we're good bad guys because we did something that is bad to do good so we can do more bad… or something. The point is: we're still in business!"

"Yay! Business!" James and Meowth cheered.

**Narrator: **And there you have it! Ash continues on his journey to his next gym battle, but Dawn still has her contest coming up. Stay tuned for our next episode!

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

That's the end! What did you think? Oh, and just so you know, the _To Be Continued _was put in there for the end-of-episode effect. I don't plan on doing a sequel to this story.


End file.
